kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogawa Heizo
'''Ogawa Heizo '''is a former swordsman of Shimonoseki who sells toad oil for a living, and masquerades as Himura Battōsai, who is hailed in his hometown as a hero, which was known as Chōshū Prefecture in the past. History Ogawa was once a traveling swordsman, but came to realize that the path of a warrior was not for him. Somewhere along the line, he began to sell toad oil for a living, and encountered children in Shimonoseki who were orphaned by the Bakumatsu and Boshin Wars, becoming obligated to look after them, since they had no one else. However, the earnings he received from his current occupation were insufficient to take care of the children, and so under the guise of Hitokiri Battōsai, he began scaring away local criminals and in doing so won the support of his townspeople, who frequently gave him money for rescuing them and also paid to hear alleged stories of his past. On one occasion he comes across Himura Kenshin (the real Hitokiri Battōsai) and his crew, who find out what he's up to. At this point, they only believe him to be a fraud who wants to make money for himself. Later on, however, they find out the truth after meeting him in his dojo (called "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū Himura dojo"), i.e. that his actions are all for the sake of the orphan children and that he has done a lot of good by pretending to be the Battōsai, since crime has gone down in the area. Having nowhere else to go, Heizo lets them stay at his place and they help him look after the children. Soon a real swordsman named Anzai Jurobei offers to kill this alleged Battōsai in return for a large sum of money from a group of criminals (the Tengu Democracy Party), knowing that Heizo is a fake and that he has the chance to make a name for himself as the man who killed the Battōsai. When Anzai and his crew enter Heizo's dojo, the latter encounters them. Kamiya Kaoru and Myōjin Yahiko defeat the other hooligans and Heizo tries to pull off his usual attempt of scaring enemies away by threatening to draw his sword and use Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. Unfortunately, this does not work and so he breaks down in front of Anzai, confessing that he is not the real Battōsai. This comes to no avail and just as Anzai is about to kill Heizo, Kenshin comes to the rescue, after Makimachi Misao informs him and Sagara Sanosuke of the situation. He defeats Anzai, however, two of the thugs hold two orphan children as hostages and threaten to kill them unless Kenshin and the others back off. Deeply infuriated, Heizo charges towards them and rescues the children, defeating the thugs barehandedly, although he gets cut on the left arm in the process. Realizing now that Kenshin is the real Battōsai, Heizo apologizes to him for using the name Battōsai, but the former tells him that he has nothing to apologize for, since he has a very caring and protective personality and looks after the orphan children, when no one else is there to do so. He also apologises to the children, but they console him, telling him that despite not being the Battōsai, he is still very strong and that he rescued them from the villains. They ask him to continue looking after them and teaching them, to which he agrees. He and the orphan children soon part with the Kenshin-gumi on good terms. Gallery Heizo3.png Heizo2.png|Heizo and his foster children see off the Kenshin-gumi. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime-only characters